One Nerd One Gangster Two Worlds
by midnightangel16
Summary: Summary Kagome is the nerd of Martin Luther High…Inuyasha is the hottest guy at Martin Luther High and is the leader of the deadliest gang in, Los Angela’s, California. She wants to change her life…….He wants to end his life…….when their worlds collide…….
1. Chapter 1beginnings part one

a/n: hey everyone this is midnightangel16 and here is a new one for you all…………………I really hope you like it………………I got inspired but "SouthSide"

and "From Geek to Chic" and I really hope you'll enjoy it because it's going to be a soap opera…….i know but I'm going crazy with soap operas……..

**One Nerd……**

**One Gangster……..**

**Two Worlds…………….**

Summary

Kagome is the nerd of Martin Luther High…….Inuyasha is the hottest guy at Martin Luther High and is the leader of the deadliest gang in, Los Angela's, California. She wants to change her life…….He wants to end his life…….when the worlds collide……..will emotions fly? R&R

Chapter1

"Kagome…….get up its time for school…….and Sango called…."

A young girl arose from her ebony sheets and blood red comforter…..she slowly got up and walked towards her private bathroom to her long awaited hot shower…..as she was taking her shower she began wondering about how her day was going to be like for today…..she knew that right after school she had to go to work…..and after that stop at the market…..and then come home finish homework and go to sleep…

As soon as she was done she quickly changed into her "nerdy" clothes and got ready for another "terrific" and "horrible" day of school...as she would like to call it...HELL...she put on her glasses and braided her hair...and all that was missing was the pin she'd wear...(i know im ryhming and im doing it on purpose) as she was heading out the door she could hear her mother crying...and already she knew her mother did not get the job...'I guess i'm working late again tonihgt...sigh...'

School

The halls today were filled to compacity that you almost couldn't breath...as Kagome began walking down the hall towards her locker she noticed the kissing couple who just happened to be making-out on her locker..."Excuse me...ummmm...you're kind of on my locker..." the couple didn't even acknoledge her presence...and that made her steam...she could not believe how invisble she actually was in school...it drove her to the point where she actuallly wanted to just scream and didn't care if anyone thought she was a freak...even though that probably would be better than being known as the biggest nerd at Martin Luther High...'but i guess it's okay for it to be this way...at least no one knows how my life really is...if they did...oh god who knows what they'll say'...

"Move it NERD! You're in our way" Kagome was roughly pushed to the side where she was slammed into the kissing couple which got her into more trouble..."Watch it NERD! GOD YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK"...you know that saying becareful with what you wish for...well she got it...as the couples kept picking on her she couldn't help but look up to the source of all her problems...

Kikyo Ozumaki...the slut and bitch of Martin Luther...of course nobody except, Kagome, knew about her hobby outside of school...and her partner in crime and long time boyfriend...Inuyasha Takahashi...the hottest and deadliest guy in school...no body messes with him unless you're looking for a death wish...also he's the leader of the most deadliest gang in L.A...and for some reason he was infatuated with Kikyo...

BING...

The bell rang which signaled it was time for class...and just like everyday she was to be late as usual...as Kagome began picking up her stuff she saw a tan hand gather the rest of her papers..."Don't let those guys get to you...they're just being assholes...but don't worry it's not their fault...they just never think with their brains..." "hehehe"...Kagome laughed quietly and the person helping laughed as well..."So the quite one speaks...i'm Sango by the way...Sango Tajia..." "I'm Kagome Higurashi" as the two got through with introductions they began their destination to first block...ironically they've had the same first block ever since freshma year...and niether one had ever noticed...

"So Kagome...why do you let Kikyo and them push you around...if you were to stand up for yourself Inuyasha might acknoledge you and recognize you as an equal..." that made Kagome stop in her tracks...as Sango looked back at her new friend she noticed light tears falling from her friends eyes..."Kagome?"..."So you think i'm weak...is that it...because if you don't want to be with me i'm not making you..."

"God why can't I just have one friend at least once in my life..."she whispered...Sango ran back to her and pulled her into a sisterly hug and said, "No that's not what I meant...what I meant was don't let them rule you...only you should rule yourself...and no one else should stomp on your dreams..." Sango then looked at Kagome again and saw that the tears had disappeared but the pain was still there...'Man...this girl must not have a single friend in her life...how can that be though she seems like the popular type all she needs is a make-over and BAM! Instant friends...unless she doesn't want any...'

"Sango we might want to hurry if we're gonna get to class before it ends..."

"Oh you're right lets hurry...and Kagome I want you to know that you do have at least one best friend..."

with that the pair walked down the hall to their designated classroom where a certain teacher was ready to tell them why it is so IMPORTANT to be on time...and where a certain hanyou was about to find out just who Kagome really is...

TO BE CONTINUED...

a/n: I know not a good intro...but i'm pressing on time...and i wanted to let you all get a taste of my next story...believe me when I promise you for an awsome story...plz R&R...


	2. Chapter 2 beginnings part two

a/n: hey everyone it's a miracle I'm finally updating!!!!

**Inuyasha: finally I want to know what happens to you now….**

**Kagome: now Inuyasha be patient…or else…**

**Inuyasha: takes two steps away from Kagome….**

**Kagome: so what's going to happen next….am I finally going to kick some kinky-ho BUTT!!!**

**Angel: no not yet….we havn't gotten that far in the story yet….**

**Inuyasha: WELL HURRY UP AND START THE DAMN STORY WOMAN!!!gulp Kagome…I …I …**

**Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!!!!**

**Inuyasha: TT;**

**Angel: shakes her head and sighs**

Chapter 2: beginnings part 2

As the day went by Kagome and Sango became very close friends and saw just how much they had in common…but what Sango didn't know about Kagome was what she did outside of school…

"So Kagome do you want to come over to my house after school or we could go to your house…if you want…"

Kagome stopped in mid-step and began to shake her head side-ways saying, "Sorry Sango but I can't I just remembered that I have to help my mother with something at the shrine…maybe some other time…"with that said she immediately took off down the street and caught the next bus heading south of L.A. and this made Sango suspicious for one thing, 'I thought Kagome's family shrine was in Tokyo…and doesn't she live on the northern district…hmmm' but Sango dropped it for now.

_Downtown District_

As Kagome walked into Pussy Cat's a local men's club she ran to the back where her "boss" was waiting for her… "I'm sorry I'm late the bus had left without me, and…" but she immediately felt a sting on her left cheek after his hand made contact with it.

"I don't want to hear your excuses "hoe" that ain't what I'm paying you for…now head on over to the back and get ready the show is about to start...and guess what you'll be the head "ringer" for tonight since we will be having a special coming over…" he said with a perverted grin that could make any woman/girl sick.

Kagome was about to argue again but immediately saw all the company that was coming in and new she was going to make enough for the night to at least last her a months worth of clothes and food.

"Alright.." she went into the back where she saw the "hoe" herself even though she was working at the same place as Kikyo, Kikyo herself didn't even know that Kagome was working there…mostly because Kagome would take on another name incase anyone she knew saw her…"So…Kari…I hear you are the head ringer for tonight…"

"Yeah Kikyo I am…" she then began to get ready and hoped that night would end fast. "Well just to let you know…that's my guy and his gang are coming tonight so you better keep your hands to yourself…do I make myself clear?"

"Kikyo any guy you've been in contact with is walking with a sexual disease that you must have given to him…so what makes you think I would ever touch one of your guys…" Kikyo then bitch slapped her right across the face… 'Man that's the third time today…is today beat up Kagome today…' as Kagome finished getting ready she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen today.

Later…

"Come on Inuyasha lighten up…we're here at this club for a reason…so you can relax and have fun…besides doesn't Kikyo work here?" Miroku tried his best to cheer up Inuyasha. They had just finished a certain amount of "business" with a certain client. "I don't know Miroku I should really stay home tonight...besides I have that damn essay due in the morning." Inuyasha was about to leave but noticed they had already arrived.

"Come now Inuyasha lighten up…besides can't you get one of your little nerds to help you with it?"

"No…my last one moved states…"

"Damn…now that is a problem…oh well…lets at least have some fun tonight hmm?" with that said Miroku, Inuyasha, and the rest of their gang stepped into Pussy Cat for a night they will never forget…

Dressing Room

As Kagome got ready she saw that her outfit started as a priestess robe then once the robe came off it would be a red sash which she was to drag all over her body for the men to enjoy while showing-off her black/red lingerie and her high pumps. Her make up consisted of white purity powder, black eyes, and blood red lips. Her hair would be put up at the beginning and then let down once she removed the robe.

As she looked out from behind the curtain she instantly recognized whose gang was coming…and dreaded it so much. 'Inuyasha…' she looked back out again and saw he wasn't alone. Miroku was with him as was Kouga from the football team, and many others who were from our school. A minute later she noticed Kikyo throwing herself at Inuyasha and his friends. You'd think he'd be pissed but in the look of eyes it seems he's used to this side of her.

"Higurashi…are you ready we're about to start soon."

Kagome turned around and saw her boss looking at her and sizing her up. 'I swear I think I'm going to puke…' she gave him the okay that she was ready. As the music began she took one last deep breath before the curtains opened up, and her night of dread began.

(She's dancing to ATC's It's So Magical)

Main Show Room

(Inu's P.O.V.)

As Kikyo walked out in one of her outfits the lights grew dim, so I knew the show was about to start. 'Damn! No way I can leave now.' As the music began I felt kikyo put all her weight on me. 'Since when did she get so heavy? Maybe she skipped her diet…' I looked up as the curtain was pulled back and saw a '…priestess?'

feel my love feel my soul  
it's so magical

She began dancing her erotic dance and I could tell that Miroku was getting a little too excited. So I smacked him over the head before he could do anything stupid.

As I saw the erotic dancer I saw how she slowly began removing her outer obi…(don't know if that is what you call it)

_take my hand make me whole  
it's so magical  
_

It gently fell off her shoulders revealing that creamy skin of hers, along with black/red lingerie.

_can't get you off my mind  
what we had is hard to find  
i feel this pain inside  
but i know your love  
your love it can set me free  
make me see  
it's so magical you and me  
we are one the moon and sun  
it's so magical you'll see  
ladida ladidi  
it's so magical you'll see_

As the cloth went lower and lower I see a perfectly round ass as she bends over, which is a part of the dance. In my mind as I hear all the cat calls I can't help but feel…possessive

_life is good life is fun  
it's so magical  
love is here we are one  
it's so magical  
can't get you off my mind  
what we had is hard to find  
i feel this pain inside  
but i know your love  
your love it can set me free  
make me see it's so magical  
you and me  
we are one the moon and sun  
it's so magical you'll see  
ladida ladidi  
it's so magical  
you'll see  
_

The robe was thrown to the side as she pulled out a red sash and wrapped it around her, and began her sultry dance. I soon got a full view of what this dancer had to offer. Perfectly sculpted body, beautiful features, with or without the makeup, and perfect body movement.

This girl had it all.

And…

_so take my heart cos' baby you're the one  
_

'I want her…'

_  
it feels like magic  
but we stop the feelin'  
let me back inside your heart  
your love can set me free..._

The music came to its end…I couldn't believe it would all be over…she'll be gone unless her boss is willing to give her up…I could use her for…

BANG

BANG

BANG

'Perfect timing as always…DAMN!'

(End Inu's P.O.V.)

* * *

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!" 

Everyone in the entire room got down on to their knees and covered their heads, the dancers ran back to the stage hoping to hide in their rooms but not even that was possible for they had the place surrounded. Oh and incase you were guessing, no this wasn't the police...much worse...Naraku's gang entered the building.

"Well well well...look who we have here boys."

"Hey Inutrasha long time no see right?" said one of Naraku's men.

"What are you doing here Naraku...last time I checked you weren't straight as a pencil"

Most of his men laughed in the background. As well as other people in the building. No surprise Naraku wasn't too happy about that...so he shot the closest person near him that had laughed at the comment. Which happened to be a dancer...

"Ahhh" screamed Ayame. She was one of the waitress. As well as Kouga Wolf's girlfriend/mate.

"Shut it bitch!" yelled Jankotsu. He was one of Naraku's most lethal members. You never wanted to mess with them, unless you were asking for death.

"Hm...nice one half-breed, and last time I checked you were dating hoe's" he said pointing out the obvious...Kikyo.

"You'll regret that...no one talks about my girl and gets away with it." He took out his weapon, as did everyone else, and the battle began.

* * *

KAG'S P.O.V. 

What is it with these guys!?

I ducked as a guy was tossed in my direction. Every week it's the same thing...but usually- "WATCH IT KARI!" I ducked again only this time it was knife heading in my direction.

Like I was saying usually there is a reason behind these fights...breath...but now...breath...duck...there is no real reason...breath...'this is getting annoying my boss better not have a fit when I quit...that if I make out alive...'

"Damn..." I whispered. There was just no end to this, and the worst part was...if I didn't get home soon...Souta will start worrying...not to mention Miri will get moody if I'm not there to-BANG!!!

"Ahh!!!"

"gasp"

'I'm bleeding...'

"pant"

'I got shot...'

"pant"

'I can't...I won't let this continue...'

"pant"

Something just snapped. I don't know what this feeling was but...somehow I had this feeling of anger welling up inside me.

"pant"

And it was screaming to come out...

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V. 

As Kagome walked out of hiding place, as if nothing, you could see where the shot had hit her. Blood was flowing down her side and on to the floor, but again Kagome just continued as if nothing.

"Hey boss! Seems this little whore wants some more should I give it to her?"

Naraku just stayed quiet as everything around them was in total chaos...but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her...it was almost as if she had him in her power...

"No...I think I would like to keep this one for my own pleasures...bring her to me!" Naraku ordered.

As Renkostu(can't spell)went to retrieve Kagome he went completely still. "What's the matter with you!?" argued Naraku. What he didn't know was that Kagome had her own skills of defense... "You should never underestimate an exotice dancer Naraku, especially if she's a trained miko." Renkostu was then thrown back towards his other members by a power he himself could not forsee.

"Get her!!"

Other members began charging at her in all directions. Kagome side step one, then air-kicked another off balance, causing him to knock out another member as well. She then knocked a gun off one of the members and aimed at the rest. They took out their own weapons, and began taunting her.

"Come on little girly..."

"Ain't you too fragile for that big gun?"

"Just come with us peacefully and we garuantee our boss will go easy on you..."

"No thanks..." BANG BANG BANG

Three of Naraku's men went down, but not by Kagome's hands...the attack came from behind her. Inuyasha could be seen with a torn dress shirt covered in blood and dirt, and he looked ticked.

"Didn't you hear her Naraku?" pant "She wants nothing to do with you. So why don't you just leave her be?" he began walking towards Kagome and took hold of her.

"Why don't you make me half-breed, and besides, why you worried? You already have a hoe...don't tell me you've grown bored of her already..."

Inuyasha had lost it...he tucked Kagome behind him and began shooting at his targets...he hit every single one...even Naraku..."You'll pay for that one mutt! Believe we'll be back...only this time..." this time pointhing his finger at Kagome "that girl will be mine!" with that said he left...along with whatever was left of his gang.

"Nice one Inu!!!"

"Yeah...you actually got him to leave first..."

"Oh shut up Kouga! You're giving me a headache...hey where's Kikyo?" Miroku and Kouga shrugged it off. "She just took off on us...probably was able to get out through the back and headed to base...or home..."

Miroku recognized the look on Inuyasha's face. "Don't worry Inu...I'm sure she's alright...she knows her way around the streets." He only then noticed Kagome still standing there. "Hmmm...hey who's your new friend?"

Inuyasha then just remembered the girl he was protecting. "Oh.her...I don't really know her name only that she can kick ass better then Kouga!"

"Hey!"

"Well it's true...didn't you see her!?"

"Okay...I'll admit she's good...shit...I forgot to check on Ayame!"

"Well there he goes...I'm sure Ayame's fine...she's doesn't give up easily..." Inuyasha then turned towards Kagome. "So what's your name?" she didn't answer... "Hello? I asked you your name..." again no answer. Inuyasha began getting a little ticked off. "Hey I'm talking to you wench!"

BAM!!!

Inuyasha got suckered punch...ow... "Inu are you okay man!?" "Yeah damn...she's got some right hook!"

"Don't..."

"Huh?" Inu and Miroku looked in her direction.

"Don't...pant...ever...pant...call...pant...me...pant...pant...wench...gasp" she collapsed. "Hey!" Inuyasha ran towards her only to notice the trial of blood flowing from her wound... "Miroku get Kouga back here with Ayame now!"

"Shit don't you die on me!!!!"

TBC...

* * *

a/n: have you noticed that Kagome is always getting hurt in my fics...well i can't help it...it goes good with the story lines beleive me...anyway i hope you emjoyed this chapter!!!! R&R

**Kagome: I can't believe I got shot!!!**

**Inuyasha: snickers you deserve it after sitting me back there snickers**

**Kagome: oh really!?**

**Midnightangel: gulp Inuyasha I think you should run...**

**Inuyasha: already in Australia**

**Kagome&Midnightangel: wow he's fast...**


	3. Chapter 3 The Offer part 1

a/n: Hey everyone I know I'm actually updating. Sorry for the long wait...i've just been so busy with college application, graduation, yearbook, everything. Now I have the entire summer all to myself. So I hope I still have some loyal readers still out there waiting for my respond. cricketcricket that's what I expected. ;-;

**Inuyasha: Well what did you think would happen? Everyone coming jumping for joy?**

**Kagoe: Inuyasha be nice. She's had it hard. Unlike you mister lazy ass!**

**Angel: uh...guys plz try not fight...last time you broke my desk in half...;-;**

**Inu&Kags: WE'RE NOT FIGHTING!!**

**Angel: cowers in corner ummm...let's start the story...huh...hehehe (runs)**

Chapter 3: THe Offer part 1

**Recap:**

The gang quickly took to their cars they began heading back to their base, which was located in the heart of L.A. south's district. No one dared stepping foot in this district, unless you were born with street smarts, or you were just asking for a death wish. Which was what probably happened tonight...with a certain "priestess" who just happened to be an exotic dancer as well...

**Normal p.o.v.**

As Inuyasha raced down the streets of L.A., he would occasionally take small glances to the girl bleeding next to him. 'Do not give up on me. Not now.' He furiously drove past all the other cars, which caused a pile up behind him. He slowly began releasing the gas pedal, and added more pressure to the break pedal as they came to a stop outside a run-down apartment. He quickly exited out of the car, and carefully carried the bleeding dancer towards the building.

"KEADE!!" he shouted. An old woman came out with a scowl on her face that showed she was in no mood for anything. "What is it this time Inuyasha?"

"Shut up you old hag, and help me!" he grunted. It was then that Keade noticed the bleeding girl in his arms. "Oh my...what happened?" she asked. She quickly opened the door wide enough for them to get in. "Help now, ask later. She's got a bullet wound on her right side." Kaede examined the wound, quickly applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "I'll ask again: what happened? I must know in order to be able to treat her properly."

"Gang battle."

"Which one?"

"Naraku's...enough said" with that being said he walked away. Kaede then turned back towards the girl lying on the table. _'Aye...child...ye must have been at the wroung place, at the wrong time...I'll pray for thee.' _She began working on the task at hand.

**Else where...**

"Naraku I just finished counting off the group...we've got five men injured, and three dead. The rest are fine though..."

"Though what Jakostu?" growled Naraku. Who at the moment was tending to his wound.

"It seems some of the men...a-are having doubts. Some are wishing to leave the gang."

"Oh really" Naraku smirked. He then got up from his chair, and retrieved his gun. He walked out of the room, Jakostu following behind, making his way towards the gathering room. He looked around as it grew silent. He only smirked and asked Jakostu, "Who wishes to leave exactly?" Jakostu was silent, because he knew what was about to happen, till he reminded himself what could happen if he didn't speak up soon.

"gulp" "Renkostu...Ginkotsu...and...Kyōkotsu"

"DAMN YOU JAKOSTU!!" All three ran towards there "fellow" member. "BANG BANG BANG" A shot rang out through the air, and where three members stood...now laid three executed members. "Now...to everyone else...becareful what you wish for...because if you wish to leave this gang life..." he points his gun towards the three bodies "That is how you will be able to leave this life...and it's the only way out." He then walked out with Jankostu at his side. (No people they're not a couple) "Jankostu...I need you to run an errand..."

**Back at the apartment...**

As Kagome laid still her eyes began to flitter, and she began to move her fingers. She began regaining consciousness, finding her surroundings to be unfamiliar to her. _'Where am I?'_ she looked around again. She tried to sit up but found that to be a bit fo a challenge. She looked at herself, as best she could, and found binds on her wrists, and a large band around her waist area. She laid her head back down and took a deep breath. _'Ok...I think it's safe to say that now would be a great time to panick!'_ She began struggling against the binds on her wrist, trying to break them from the table she was currently laying on.

"You're only going to reopen your wounds you know" Kagome stilled for a moment. She took another look around but saw no one; she was alone.

"Who's there?"

"No one you need to worry about right now, just close your eyes and go back to sleep"

"ha" she chuckled "Yeah right, and if I close my eyes, the next time I wake up I'll be in a much better place right?" Kagome attempted to resist her straints but faild miserably. "Why am I under restraints?" she asked.

"Because if you weren't you would have been panicking around, and most likely reopened your wounds...again.."

"well you don't have to be such a jerk about it"

"Would you just please go back to sleep...I promise you will be alright when you wake up...just go back to sleep"

Against her better judgement Kagome did what she as she was told mostly because she herself had begun to feel sleepy. A few hours had passed and still Kagome laid peaceful. Inuyasha quietly stepped into the room walking towards Kagome. He carefully removed the straints that were set on her, gently picked her up from the slab and carried her to a more comfortable room for her.

As he laid her on the bed something stirred in him, looking at her now she seemed familiar to him, he caressed her check, feeling the smooth milky skin beneath his finger tips. _'Who is she to me?'_ he took a closer look but was interrupted by her sudden movement. She quickly swiped at him nearly missing his jaw, thankfully, but she began to stir.

"Mmm...I see you kept your promise"

"What promise would that be?"

"The next time that I wake up...I-I'd be somewhere better..." she began feeling the cloth beneath her, _'egyptian cotton...how glamourous', _she took a look at her surroundings noticing the rustic red walls, as well as the black drapes hanging from the window. "well...I see you like the dark and gothic colors...not something I would expect from a gang leader" she slid back into the comfort of the bed.

"How'd you know I was a leader of a gang?"

"Please...I've seen you and your croonies before...believe me this isn't the first time you and I have crossed paths" and she left it at that not wanting to give away everything. "Plus, a normal guy doesn't have about ten men following him everywhere"

"So where have we met?" he asked. He sat opposite of Kagome, curious about when there first meeting actually was. "You've my attention"

"Well let's say I was practically under your radar"

"That's it?"

"I can't reveal everything to you...how do I know I can trust you?"

"How about the fact that I saved your life...wench!"

"SMACK"

"I thought I told you to never call me that...or did you not learn the first time?"

"Damn...you really got a right hook there?"

"Kari...my name is Kari"

"No last name?"

"I don't feel it's any of your business as of yet..." she began to fidget. She could feel his eyes boring into her, as if he's literally trying to figure her out, she couldn't stand it.

"How about you? You've got a name?"

"I thought you said we've crossed paths before...I would assume that means you know my name"

"Don't always assume everything...that might get you killed one day...but like I said we've crossed paths before but never officially met" she sat up and drew closer to the stranger. "So do you got a name or what?"

"Yeah I got a name...it's Inuyasha" he smirked. Kagome had a look of shock, but only for show, "Inuyasha" she whispered "I'm guessing you're part dog demon then..."

"You're smart"

"well that miko get up you saw me in tonight wasn't just for show...I am a practicing miko"

"Now here I thought miko's we're suppose to be innocent...now you don't look exactly innocent when you were on that stripper pole" she took on a glare and scooted as far away from Inuyasha as possible "Well last time I checked kikyo wasn't exactly innocent either and she is a practicing miko as well..." she quickly caught his look of confusion "or did she not tell you that she comes from a line of priestess?"

"No...she left that part out actually" he growled. He stood up and walked towards the window, he quickly regained his compsure and turned towards Kagome. "But that's not what we've come to discuss" he paced towards her.

"What are we discussing then?" she began to worry. Not only was it pass midnight, but her mother is most likely worried sick not to mention that Miri is having a fit by now. "Because if it's of no importance then I would like to leave..."

"Oh believe me it's of great importance...actually you could say it's an opportunity for you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing working at the club wasn't your first choice as a job now was it?"

Kagome looked down shamefully but a clawed finger liftd her chin, "It's nothing to be ashamed about" he said "I understand...believe me I do" she felt comfort from his words, but quickly dismissed the feeling. "You think you do until you've lived my life...you don't understand a thing..." she tried to fight the tears as she spoke.

"I guess I deserved that...but hear me out"

'silence'

"How about if I were to offer you money and protection?"

"How would you do that?"

"By recruiting you into my gang..."

_'What?'_

**a/n: and there is my update after waiting for so long! I know, but I was having major writer's block, plus this is my first year of college, but I'm back so no fears I promise to be more prompt on my updates! I'm sad to say I may take down a couple of my stories mostly because I've just lost the drive for them, but i will be putting up some new stories I've been dying to put up. So plz R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Offer part 2

**a/n: I know It's been a while since I last updated but believe me when I say I've been having major writer's block. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of One Nerd, One Gangster, Two Worlds…**

Chapter Four: Offer part 2

**Recap**

_"I'm guessing working at the club wasn't your first choice as a job now was it?"_

_Kagome looked down shamefully but a clawed finger liftd her chin, "It's nothing to be ashamed about" he said "I understand...believe me I do" she felt comfort from his words, but quickly dismissed the feeling. "You think you do until you've lived my life...you don't understand a thing..." she tried to fight the tears as she spoke._

_"I guess I deserved that...but hear me out"_

_'silence'_

_"How about if I were to offer you money and protection?"_

_"How would you do that?"_

_"By recruiting you into my gang..."_

_'What?'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome just sat still in shock. She could not believe what she was hearing, _'is he really offering me a position in his gang? Is he crazy?' _she quickly dismissed her moment of shock and quickly composed herself.

"Me? Join your gang?"

Inuyasha smirked. He quietly walked over to the window and opened the curtains a bit just enough for the light of the full moon to give Kagome a soft glow about her. "Yes, Kari, I'm offering you a spot in my gang" he walked back to sit upon the bed again-only this time much closer to Kagome. Kagome fidgeted as he got closer to her.

"So what do you say?"

"No"

"Well you can stop by tomorrow and-wait what?" Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the girl and really got a good look at her this time compared to when she was dancing for him at the club. He now saw what the girl meant when she said 'until you've lived my life you don't understand' he can see the bruises decorating her body, although they were faint – close to healing they were bruises all the same. _'Who would do this to her? I-I don't know why but I feel such anger….and possession towards her, but why!' _as he pondered over the question taking presence in his mind he took another glance at her body and saw how perfectly proportionate she actually was, and was physically fit. No sagging skin. No signs of extra fat. She was fit. She was perfect for his gang. She was going to join his gang….no matter what-

"No?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because of three reasons – 1) the protection of my family would be at risk, 2) the fact that it would interfere with some "business" [school] of my own and 3) I'd rather hunt for a job that pays then waste my time in a gang doing nothing"

"You'd be paid $3000 a month"

Kagome sat shocked, unable to move, but her eyes showed her thoughts were running at a thousand miles an hour. _'$3000 a month? That's more than what I would make in a month working here!' _Kagome paused for a moment actually taking this offer into consideration. _'What am I thinking? Sigh…for her sake I'll do it…..I have to do it'_ with an audible sigh Kagome responded with an, I'll do it. Inuyasha took a moment to let the response sink in before he realized she was actually accepting his offer.

"Look I know I may seem like it, but I won't force you to join. I saw the look in your eyes, and something tells me there is someone you really want to protect from this kind of lifestyle. Just know that if you do take part in this life there is no going back. You join my gang, you join for life."

"You're right. I am very concerned hell I'm scared that if I do get involved with your gang that the only thing keeping me sane in this world will get hurt in the crossfire. I also know that if I don't accept this offer that person will get hurt all the same b/c we'll be living on the streets by then" Kagome outreached her hand towards Inuyasha in a friendly gesture "So am I in?" Inuyasha took a look at her hand then with demon speed slice the skin of her palm causing her to flinch from the pain, but he quickly took hold of her hand and brought it up to his face. "By joining this gang you take on a blood oath" he then slice the skin of his palm as well and brought their hands together "you swear under the laws of this gang that you will stay a member until the end of your days, or until the downfall of our gang. You swear to never betray us, we are now considered your family, and if you do betray us in any form or manner you will be cast out of the gang, or worse –depending on your crime- be taken out for safety and concern of the gang. You are to do everything that is asked of you by the gang, and me, you will not object to any given instructions or missions. Is this understood?"

Kagome took a moment to think this over one last time. _'I can kiss normality goodbye, but I have to do this' _"On one condition" Inuyasha was thrown off by this but composed himself "and what is that condition?"

"You or no one else from this gang is to know the whereabouts of where I live"

"Can't be done"

"Then I don't join-"

"We need to know where you live in case of a possible ambush or in the event your life is in danger"

"sigh…."

"But I can provide an apartment for you if you'd like"

"An apartment?"

"Yes. One within the city and on the days of missions you are to remain there where we can find you, and then in the times of peace between the gangs you can return home"

"Bu-but how long do these missions run?"

"Never more than 3-days time", Inuyasha brought their hands up to her eye level, "You will be taken care of by us. You're a part of this family now" he then let go of her hand and licked it once to heal the wound. Unbeknownst to him this caused a pleasure shock to run through her body, and as quickly as it came it went away instantly._ 'Woah…' _Kagome felt a little weird about the whole situation but quietly kept her thoughts to herself. Inuyasha rose up and pushed her back down onto the bed tucking her into place. "Now it's time to get some rest. I promise by tomorrow morning we will return you home" he saw her flinch "or wherever you wish us to leave you". With that said he treaded out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him leaving Kagome with only the full moon as her light.

"I really hope I'm doing the right thing…._sigh_…"

* * *

As Inuyasha left Kagome to her dreams he stepped out of the apartment to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Miroku. Status"

"Well Naraku's gang left nothing behind to suggest any reason for this attack, so my guess is he's wanting to start a war"

Inuyasha dragged his palm over his face and growled in frustration "I got that much dumbass...tsh that bastard always had problems with the idea of me taking over the south circut. _sigh_ any news from base? Was it hit?" "Negative. Everything is cleared. No one's been in or out of the base, but to be safe we're already double checking the area just incase any stragglers decided to be brave...or rather stupid" Inuyasha could hear tension in Miroku's voice as he said the last part. "What are you hiding from me? Don't lie to me I can hear it in your voice. What did you find?" Miroku sighed on the other line "We found one of his men about two miles from base. He was shot point blank in the face, but not by one of our guns..._sigh _in his hand was a piece of what Kikyo was wearing tonight. There was blood found by his body that wasn't his...and Kikyo hasn't picked up her phone Inuyasha". Inuyasha froze with dread as his nails dug deep into his palm drawing fresh blood onto the balcony of Keade's apartment. "Miroku you worry about that trash and take care of him. I'll find Kikyo myself" but before he hung up he remembered his promise to 'Kari' "Miroku I'm going to need you to come by Keade's tomorrow morning".

"Keade's? why?" asked Miroku.

"I need you to pick up our newest member, and get her familiar with the gang" Inuyasha hung up and left it at that. He walked back into the apartment and left some money on keade's kitchen counter _'that should cover tonights emergency'_ he went back into Kagome's room to find her asleep. He took one last glance at her, whispered "welcome to the gang", and shut the door.

* * *

**a/n: there's the latest chapter and out of all my stories this is the one i'm most excited to get back into and finish. so plz r&r and i promise to get the next chapter in hopefully in 2 weeks. :)**


End file.
